One Month of Interesting Accomplishments
by TheOneAndOnly.Me.Yes.Me
Summary: New tournament...New rules...New loves...And new mysteries of the abbey. A story of a 16 year old who's past at the abbey would better remain hidden.Three OCs that are both girls in it too...What you waiting for? Get reading! Mild language and other stuff
1. Nervousness

Nervousness

"Ding Doo, could all passengers fasten your seat belts due to turbulence. We will be touching down in Japan from Russia in half an hour. Thank you" the smooth feminine voice called out as I followed suit with the rest of the passengers, except for the person on my right by the window… I think he's asleep, I'd better tell him.

"Er, excuse me sir?" I asked as I tapped the red head on his shoulder. Damn it he's still asleep "Hey wake up!" I growl and shook him harder.

"Hnnn," he grunted, finally noticing me.

"Your seat belt?" I said nervously under his hard aqua gaze. It's not as if he knew me anyway… But I know him all right.

"Oh, thanks…"

Click

"And you are?" he asked, stretching as much as he could in this cramped plane. I don't see why he doesn't have first class tickets anyway.

"Avani Delmegé, you?" I answered, still feeling nervous.

"Tala Valkov, blader from the Blitzkrieg Boys international team" he replied smirking. He knew I was nervous… Oh god. At least I wasn't asking for his autograph.

"Uh huh… Why are you here then?" I asked already knowing the answer. I was only trying to make a conversation, but His harsh gaze was still digging into me not making anything better.

"New tournament," he replied now gazing out the window, catching a glimpse of Japan through the thin clouds.

"Do you often like making people feel uncomfortable? - Oh sorry! I didn't mea-," I said only just realising what had come out of my mouth in horror. He interrupted me quickly.

"Yes, and why are you so nervous around me?" He retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I just am…" I said, blushing lightly. Damn it… Shit, he's actually hot! Oh damn it no I'm screwed! And I will see him again soon! Shit, shit, SHIT! Why me?

A hand waves lazily in front of my face bringing me back into reality "Hey you alright? You look like some one killed your cat or something" I snap my Ice blue eyes back to him.

"Hm… Sorry"

"Its fine."

"When's the tournament?" I asked, again already knowing the answer. But I guess its better not to look suspicious around Tala.

'In a week or so… So why are you coming here?" Tala asked this time raising an eyebrow.

"Ah-"

"Ding Doo, we are now landing please prepare for the descent" the smooth voice called out again. Thank god I didn't need to tell him why I was here.

"Well. I hope you enjoy the tournament then"

"Hn, thanks."



I left the sanctuary of cool plane into the warmer air of Japan and hurried through customs with out a hitch, but making sure my blading pieces came through with out a ruckus. As I escaped the customs a caught a glance of Tala's red hair and smirked. Let the fun begin. I grabbed my bags and got to the arrivals soon enough.

"Now then… Where is she? That idiot blonde better not have gone talking to some weirdo like last time…" I muttered under my breath as I looked around suddenly feeling tired. Well, well, well and how could I've guessed wrong? She was talking animatedly to a huge purple haired guy, who she looked even shorter against. All four foot eleven of her, and she was only one year younger than I was. The annoying 16 year old. I pulled myself over the pale tiled flooring to them with a new enthusiasm. I dropped it down next to her as she continued her chattering about beyblading, completely unaware of anything else as I stood next to her. After five minutes, I yawned as the purple haired guy frowned at me. I winked at him and slid behind her pulling my hands over her eyes grinning evilly.

"What the hell!" she yelled, her hands waving in the air like a lunatic. Well, woman in that case. What I didn't expect was for her to grab onto my wrists and while growling flip me in front of her onto my back, painfully. She was still gripping my wrists at this point.

"Who the fuck are you?"

I sigh as my fringe falls into my face "Tsk, tsk, Shanti, you really have a useless memory. Now why are you here at this airport today? To pick up a 'friend'?" I asked from my uncomfortable position on the floor. By now, people were giving us strange looks.

"How do you know?" Shanti asked accusingly

"Maybe because that friend you had to pick up is on the floor right now because her useless midget Jaguar of a friend forgot what her 'friend' looks like?" I said calmly before pulling her down next to me, grinning.

"Avani? The spiky haired blonde said blinking dumbly at me as I stood up dusting myself off.

"None other," I said , smirking as I helped her up.

Wham!

"Ouch… Uh- Shanti… your suffocating me-" I wheezed out as she gripped me in a bear hug.

"Sure," She said purring lightly as she let go "you look different…What's different?" she said inspecting me.

"… A hair cut," I said half growling "So who is this?" I asked nodding to the silent purple head.

"Oh- my bad! This is Robert Jurgen. Highest ranked blader in the world. Robert, this is Avani Delmegé. My friend I was telling you about before!" Shanti said quickly as she smiled sheepishly.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Delmegé," Robert said in a posh voice as he shook my hand.

"And mine" I replied formally. His guy was only a little creepy…

"So shall we go then?" Shanti asked grabbing my luggage "Robert offered to give us a ride when I was talking to Mr. Dickinson about the coming tournament", she smiled at me her cat like teeth in the act. As we walked out, I caught Robert nodding to someone sitting in the waiting area. Tala I think.

"Thank you for doing this Mr. Jurgen. Last time Shanti gave directions to the taxi driver we ended in Chernobyl" I said my mind on other thoughts…

"No worries" Robert replied as we stopped at a Lamborghini Espada.

"Nice car" was all I said as I gawked at it.

"Yeah an older make" he replied grinning "I personal favourite is the Lamborghini Countach LP 400 though"

"You have one of those! Daaaamn"

"Come ooon then let's go you car obsessed freaks!" Shanti shouted as she chucked Robert the keys.

"You let her drive?" I asked slightly shocked.

"Are you mad?" He retorted looking even more shocked than me. I blew a sigh of relief. Shanti driving would be a suicide mission.

"So can I drive?" I asked hopefully.

"No!"


	2. Buffet love

Teams and Buffets

"Woah! Nice place…" I said blinking at the five star hotel apartment in awe. But not as much as when I was in the Lamborghini before. The walls were decorated in modern paintings, and beds had black and white covers that stood out against the royal red carpet. The window opened out onto Tokyo it self in its full glory as the red sun was setting into an orange haze.

"Mmm, yep. Oh and I have some bad news about the tournament" Shanti purred as she stretched the kinks out of her back like a cat after sleeping too long in the sun. She jumped onto the springy bed next to me.

"Oh?" I sat on the other bed falling back onto heaven.

"Mr. Dickenson said we are going to split up into the teams " She said frowning at the ceiling.

"Why? I mean its obvious we cant make a team but still" I kicked the soft mattress in frustration.

"Im not too sure, but I think he wants at least one girl in each team… New regulations. Since Mr. Dickenson thinks that us girls need our turn in the limelight"

"Damn it… But why are we in the same room at the moment then?" I raise my eyebrows in confusion.

"Its probably temporary, since he has to break the news to the other teams." Shanti sighed flicking on the television and surfing absentmindedly "Then we split up…"

"Hm… so this is gonna be fun. I get to challenge you at one point, probably…"

"Oh well… Hey, you hungry?" Shanti asked just before her stomach growled loudly in recognition. I smirked as I shook my head.

"You and your stomach. Its still a wonder you aren't fat"

"No its not!" Shanti yelled throwing a pillow at me. My stomach growled.

"Ha ha. How 'bout the buffet down stairs? The rest of the teams will be eating down there, we can take guesses at which teams well end up in" she said looking a little too excited. I hoped she didn't pig out as much as usual…



"FOOD!!!"

"Shit…" I muttered as I watched her charge towards the tables of heavily laden food. "This is going to be a problem"

"We met again miss Delmegé" A familiar royal voice said. I turned around to see Robert the purple haired guy from before. We both looked over at Shanti as she fought over a chip with a navy haired boy.

"She's quite the eater I see"

"Yea, so have the teams been informed about the new regulations?" I asked still watching Shanti start on her second plate.

"Yes, I just came out of a meeting between Mr. Dickenson and the captains actually"

"Oh, and?" I asked as we made our way over to the buffet.

"Shanti will be joining our team and you I believe-"

"Avani! A bit of help here!" Shanti called out from carrying two plates loaded three foot high with food. I ran over to Shanti still holding onto my plate as she wobbled unstably.

"Woah!" she seemed to fall over in slow motion towards me.

Splat

I looked down at myself to see my clothing coated in a mix of noodles, chips, rice, egg and other unnameable things.

"Water!" Shanti yelled gabbing two nearby jugs of red liquid and ice cubes.

Splash

"Shanti…" I growled menacingly, as my temper started to boil over. By then a small crowd of who I presumed were bladers by there age, were standing around us. A Chinese raven-haired teen gave me a towel as he smiled pitifully. I guess you would be though. I grabbed Shanti by her ear, merciless to her tears of pain and laughter as I pulled her out of the buffet. I was now fuming with server anger.

The elevator moved slowly up to floor 17 as I still held onto her ear as she continued now only crying tears of pain.

15

16

17 Ding!

"oh…" I said as the doors slid open silently to show Tala and a group of bladers who were his team obviously. Why did he have to be here? I screamed in my head as they looked at me, each with there own look of mockery.

"Excuse me…" I managed to say as I trudged out, still gripping onto Shanti's ear. My clothing was soaked and bits of food were still attached to everything as they walked past. Tala raised his eyebrows in scrutiny at me before he walked into the elevator. The two taller blonde and lavender haired guys smirking in mockery, and the slate haired teen with no emotion at all on his face but what could I expect from _the_ Kai Hiwatari? As soon as the elevator had shut, I was at the door unlocking it my face red in embarrassment and anger.

"Shanti Francis Vero! Do you _ever_ think before doing something completely and utterly stupid?!" I yelled as soon as I shut the door with a bang, making her wince.

"Well you should have seen your face when you saw the Russian team…" Shanti grumbled under her breath as she rubbed her ear. A smirk soon appeared on her face though "You like the red head don't you!"

"Not now Shanti… Im getting cleaned up" I replied tiredly and stalked off to the bathroom. As I shut the door Shanti yelled out.

"Oh, And be ready in ten minutes! We need to go to the hotel board room with the rest of the teams you'll find out who your with then!" And with a click from the door she was gone.

I turned on the shower quickly pulling my black and white hoodie, white shirt and black cargo pants and dumped them. The hot water washed away all my thoughts into nothingness as I stood there in bliss…



"Oh crap! Oh crap!" I spent a little too long in the shower. I pulled on a grey thermal, a white over shirt, a pair of black converses and short shorts. Racing out the door I grabbed the keys and ran to the elevator. Damn it I had forget my hair clip! I ran back unlocked the door ran in grabbed it from the bed and ran back to the elevator. After pressing the button several times I gave up, and took the stairs.



"Puff, puff, that wasn't so puff, bad puff" I wondered if training would be any better…



"Haaaa, made it…" I rushed in with the last group of people. There was a place at the front next to Shanti, which I took. "Hey again" I whispered as Mr. Dickenson took to the microphone in the front.

"Ahem. As you all know now, we have new regulations referring that there must be at least one girl in each team. Now I understand there are two teams with out girls?" Mr. Dickenson asked looking around the room. Robert Jurgen and Kai Hiwatari stood up silently. "Ahem, could Shanti Vero and Avani Delmegé please step forward?" I raised an eyebrow at Shanti who just smirked at me. We stood at the front as Mr. Dickenson made his announcement with that irritable 'Ahem' at the start again "Ahem, these two ladies are our new players from Russia and Italy. Avani Delmegé will be joining the Blitzkrieg Bladers and Shanti Vero with be joining the Majestics. So let us begin this year's beyblading championships!" As I sat back down Tala caught my eyes with a look of humour. Then Mr. Dickenson when on about the rules, and how inappropriate behaviour would not be accepted during this tournament and to have a fun time. Yeah right… fun time.

As we left Tala caught up with me. "So we met again" he whispered into my ear as I started to panic "You'll need the keys to the room though" he handed them to me as the Kai, Bryan and Spencer joined us.

"So you knew I would be in your team from the start?" I questioned a growl escaping my throat.

'Maybe… Oh and do us a favour? Keep the stiff upper lip in public" Tala muttered as he walked passed me. I stood there in a thought as Spencer and Bryan passed me, slapping my arse, I hissed loudly as they both smirked at me before leaving the boardroom.

"Bastards!"


	3. Sleep

Sleep

I turned the key harshly at the wooden door as I glared at it. I was thinking of Bryan, Spencer and their dirty minds. I would love to swap places with Shanti at this point. Or not, that other Italian guy seemed like a bit of a womaniser to me… I pushed the door in and saw a clean apartment- cream colours and wooden settings. A nice enough view of the sunrise in the morning… Now where do I sleep? I looked round the room and saw four dark stained doors. The first one closest to the door was the bathroom, which was pale in colour and empty. Odd… The second room next. I pushed open the door slightly and caught a glimpse of Bryan and Spencer playing cards I think. Well not that room then… Onto the next room then. As I moved to the next room I heard my name and 'butt' in the same sentence and growled quietly. The at next room I pushed the door in harder in this time, only to see a messy double be. "Damn it" I muttered. Last room then.

I push it in harder this time swinging it wide open with a bang. A slate haired teen was sitting on one of the beds fiddling with his beyblades. The other bed had his suitcase. I stood there frowning at him; he slowly put down his beyblade and stood up looking at me emotionlessly. He walked over to me and shut the door on me with an even louder bang than before. I put my hands up to my nose to see red liquid on my hands. He got my nose.

"Ouch!" I yelled as blood poured out into my hands messily. Fridge! I looked through it as the blood leaked down my arms. "Bingo" I muttered as I pulled out an ice pack. I grinned in victory as I placed it on my nose.

"Hey, Avani" I heard a voice call and turned around to see Tala smirking at me from the couch.

"What?!" I turned around and growled while glaring at him.

"What _did_ you do?" he asked his face changing into a frown. Oh, very smart only now you notice!

Some slate-haired-bastard-with-no-life slammed a door on my nose!" I said now glaring at the very door.

"And, you were at the door why?"

"Looking for a bed! I am in this team now, right?" I retorted haughtily blood now flowing in a dribble.

"Oh… Well Kai likes his privacy and the other two are always together" Tala said ignoring my temper. I went to the sink and started to wash my face and arms.

"And _you_?"

"I like that bed, and no you can't sleep there… Yet" Tala smirked slyly. He was so annoying! I sighed choosing my last option.

"Fine. Im going for a walk see you tomorrow" I stated washing the last of my blood of my arms. I walked out feeling pissed off, ignoring Tala calling after me about weirdoes who come out at night in Japan. But its not like Im going on the streets anyway.

"The roof it is then…" I muttered to myself. Isn't talking to ones self the first sign of craziness though? I think Shanti told me that. Hm… So far, so good. I am stuck with two perverts, one temperamental teenager and a self-centred jerk. So what did that make me? A paranoid girl with a sickened history?

Ding

Level 27 also known as the roof or to me my bed for tonight. It wasn't too cold which is good enough for me. I looked up into the sky to see only a few stars shining down through the clouds. As I looked out onto the lights of Tokyo, many different colours flashed and blinked back at me. I picked a place where the sun would wake me in the morning. I curled up in my over sized hoodie which was making a decent blanket.

O.o

"Uraanh" I groaned, wiping the sleep from my ice blue eyes. I stood up my eyes still blurry and almost lost my balance only then realising I was on the rooftop. The sun still wasn't up but there was a faint glow on the horizon suggesting it would in an hour or two. I looked over the edge of the building to see a few people walking to their most likely miserable jobs. The trains were moving already, creating a constant underlining groan to the morning.

"Just live life to the full" I murmured as I turned back to the elevator, still stretching my half cramped muscles from sleeping last night.

Ding

I walked down the red carpeted hallway to room 178. I quietly turned the key and snuck in. I ruffled through my bag for some arm warmers, a white strapped top and the usual. I took a two-minute shower, wondering what the training was like. I pulled my clothes on, debating on whether to do my own extra training since I must be a bit rusty at the least. I sat down on the couch, customising my beyblade again as I waited for the others to wake up.

O.o

Jeez, they are lazy! I sat there feeling very bored until I spotted two empty glass jugs. I grinned evilly to myself as I thought up a way to get back at Spencer and Bryan. I filled one jug up with ice-cold water, and gently placed the second in Tala's sleeping arms.

"Wake up time perverts" I whispered as I snuck into their room leaving the door wide open into Tala's room and their room. I stood over the two menacingly as I quickly poured the water over the two of them. They screamed, their voices breaking as I ran out of the room and jumped onto the couch, pulling off my 'Im asleep look'. I heard their colourful vocabulary and smirked inwardly to my self. Idiots! Don't mess with a crazy girl until you know her limits. Lucky I didn't have any. As they stormed in I kept repeating 'I look asleep' over in my head as I tried not to burst out laughing.

"Well its not the new girl… She's out to it like a dead rat" Bryan said harshly as the light flicked on. I am _not _like a dead rat, thank you very much! I hear them mutter and grumble as they walk into Tala's room. I pretend to wake up, stretching like any normal person.

"Uh, what's happening?" I asked keeping my eyes half shut against the 'bright' light. I then noticed Spencer filling up a glass jug with what looked like very hot water as steam blew off it. Poor Tala, I better save the guy… Hehe

"What you doing" I asked as I wiped invisible sleep from my eyes, frowning as he dipped his finger into it and blew on it pretty quickly after pulling it out. I stood up in front of Spencer feeling small. And walked groggily over to the bathroom, as this was all to be part of my act. As I reached the door I purposely walked straight into it with a nice loud.

Bang!

When I realised what I'd actually done. I swore loudly and kicked it since it really did hurt. But being hit twice in the same place is more painful when you've finished. Then came the bad language.

"Ow! You stupid mother fucking door!" So what did I do? I kicked it again of course. Now that was just purely stupid of me. As rude words in three different languages spilled out of my mouth –English, Japanese and Russian. Bryan came up behind me and pushed his huge hand over my mouth, as to silence my beautifully vocabulary that would make any normal man proud. But then Kai came out of Tala's room to get the boiling water splashed all over him. He didn't look too happy when the water dripped slowly off his face into a still steaming pool on the floor.

"Double training Spencer and Bryan" He said menacingly.

Tala came out of his room and slowly looked at the scene of the crime smirking. That was until he noticed the jug stuck to his hand. Then I changed into a scowl… Hey, I did not do that! I glared at Bryan's hand and bit it, to which he let go of course. His yowl broke that silence, as I shouted at him this made them all wince.

"What the heck was that for?! You could have suffocated me!" I hobbled over to the couch and nursed my foot, which by now was fine. But, it was all in the act as I had planned. Every thing gone accordingly apart from the fact Kai was a pissed off Captain/Trainer and Tala had a jug glued to his hand.

"So why did you walk into the door?" Bryan asked glaring at me.

"Saving his ass from being fried" I muttered under my breath as I sat down with a thump "I was just a bit groggy"

I heard the shower turn on and smirked, Kai must be in pain now… pain he deserved. Especially after my nose injury last night.

"So were did you go last night?" Tala asked as he sat down next to me slowly working the jug off his hand with Vaseline "Cause you weren't back when I got up at three this-"

"Shut it!" I hissed at him. Too late Bryan raised his eyebrows at me and copied his expression in mockery. He then smirked and whispered something in Spencer's ear. My eye's widened as they both began smirking at me. I quickly turned away swearing at nothing in particular. The duo soon left after Bryan finished plastering his hand still smirking. I felt quezy… I turned to Tala, asked the question that had been nudging at the back of my mind for a little while now.

"So why was Kai in your bedroom this morning?"


	4. Training

Training

"Pant, pant. Does, pant, Kai normally push, pant, pant, you this hard? Pant" I breathed and bent to catch my breath.

"Only when he's pissed" Tala called out, as passed me on his last lap of the block. I had another four ahead of me though, which made it not better since he wasn't breathing heavily like me "You must be really unfit… Why did Kai even but you on this team?" he said as he breezed past. Well at least I only had to do twenty laps…

"Hurry up!" Kai yelled at me as I ran towards his spot at the front of the hotel.

"You!" I shouted back at him, which I Immediately regretted.

"Ten more laps!" Kai shouted at me even louder.

"Bastard" I muttered as I passed him.

"I heard that"

O.o

"Pant, pant, stupid, pant, bloody, pant, male!" I groaned as I finished my last lap. I staggered into the hotel lobby and turn right towards the training facilities, I stopped at the water cooler and stared at it as it distorted out of shape and great angle wings.

"Must. Have. Water!" I clung to the water cooler and pulled my head directly beneath it and sculled the water, letting it dribble over my face. Then I forgot to breathe for a moment, and inhaled the water in. Which was a very, very stupid thing to do.

O.o

I coughed profusely as I walked into the training room, and caught Kai grunting his one well-known word "Hn".

"Stupid, cough, water freaking, cough, cough, cooler" I coughed out as I continued up to Kai.

"Nice bra Avani" Spencer said only loud enough so I could hear as I walked past him. I looked down to see my clothing saturated and my black bra showing through my white strap top. Damn it.

""Use the blading rink and practice your launches" Kai stated as I walked up to him glaring.

"Yeah, and hello to you too" I grumbled as I walked over to the dish. Its only nine, so why is he having a go at me? Oh, that's right… I pulled out my black and white blade, pulled out my silver and black launcher from it holster and crouched into a launching position. I didn't say anything as I launched my blade into the rink. Saying 'Three, two, one, let it rip' is just annoying. It landed of to the left, making me swear silently. Picked it up and started again. I kept at this for another ten minutes until Kai said, or should I say grunted at me, to move to the boxing bag.

Left kick, right, right, left, right kick, duck, right kick, round house, left, left… I kept that going for another twenty minutes, all the while imagining the bag was one of my teammates. Tala called me over to where the others were sitting at a table. Kai claimed that we were up against White Tiger X tomorrow and that everyone was battling except me. Kai continued on the strategies with the others, ignoring me. I sat back slowly and let my hands slide over my beyblade gently. I felt calm… Too calm. The others talking became mute to me as I stared at my wolverine bitbeast, Terahi.

Soon they left. I just sat there in silence for a while then stood up and walked to somewhere unknown.

O.o

I walked through Tokyo, as sound was still mute to my ears. The sun was moving up higher and higher as I walked. I walked down a familiar gravel path, passing huge trees that let green light through dappling everything in multiple colours. Then I stood in front of a small wooden shrine. I'd been here once before… last time I'd visited Japan in fact. By this time it was past midday and heading towards late afternoon. I walked up to it dropped some money in to the box, and tolled the bell once, making my wish. Slowly, sounds came back to my ears, making me dizzy. I walked to a lone cherry tree by the shrine and sat underneath it, still feeling tipsy. As I looked up the flowers were blossoming into a pale pink, beautiful against the deep blue sky. Birds flitted between branches playfully as their song sung one of happiness. I smiled at my self and closed my eyes, this was a haven I would remember my entire life…

But the peace was soon broken as the sound of soft footsteps drifted to my ears and the gentle ruffle of clothing became apparent as some one sat next to me. Sat there trying to ignore 'it' but gave up quickly. I slowly opened one eye to see a familiar face next to me, smiling lightly as he watched a bird chase another.

"I know you," I whispered as I joined him watching the two as they flitted around in front of us "you gave me that towel when Shanti spilled her food _and_ water on me yesterday"

"Yeah that was me…" He murmured back now grinning, his raven black hair danced in the breeze "I'm Ray Kon, Captain of the White Tiger X team" He said offering a hand to shake.

"Avani Delmegé, the new member in the Demolition Bladers," I said taking his hand in a warm handshake "thanks for the towel, by the way"

"Sure, just what a friend would do…" He purred looking at me out of the corner of his golden eyes as a smile still played on his lips. "So do you like being in the team?"

"Who are you kidding? They all hate me, I'm a little rusty _and_ I'm a girl. And that to them means I'm not battling tomorrow due to that!" I said angrily, the birds all scattered away making me wince.

"Well… Kai always was sexist" Ray said frowning.

"How do you know that?" I asked, cocking my head to one side out of curiosity.

"We were in the same team a couple of years back, until it became an international sport that is. Then I joined my old team again," Ray said thoughtfully.

"I would've too…" We sat in a comfortable silence for a while and enjoyed the clear day.

"So do you want to sort out one of your problems?" He asked, as he caught a single Sakura petal.

"Yeah, are you offering?"

"Well, I'm free early in the mornings if want to have some extra training" Ray offered smiling, and showed his sharp teeth. I blinked in surprise; only Shanti has teeth like that…

"Are you a neko-jin?" I asked abruptly before replying "Oh, and yes that would be great!"

"What gave it away? The teeth or the eyes?" He asked humouredly.

"Well, the purring at first, but in the end the teeth gave it away," I said smirking "My friend is one too"

"Shanti, the spiky blonde haired girl?" He asked, "She's actually my cousin. On my mothers side…"

"Ha! Well I've known her for a while now; yes her mother was one too. I didn't know her for so long though… She got her father's hair colour though and height," I said grinning. Of all the people in the world it was him! Suddenly my stomach growled very loudly, and Ray and I burst out laughing. I hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch and I realised how hungry I was.

"You busy? Cause my team is having dinner a friend's. They would like to met you, and confirm you aren't like the others in your team." Ray said laughing, as he stood up stretching in the cat like manner Shanti always did.

"Sure, but are you sure your friend wont mind? I have a big appetite when it comes to missing meals." I asked nervously as I fiddled with my hoodie. Ray just laughed.

"You have nothing to worry about then! Where we're going, my friend eats bigger than Shanti!" he offered a hand, and pulled me up.

"Well, lead the way!"

O.o

"Here we are!" Ray said triumphantly as he slid the gate open and walked in. The sun was setting into an orange hue. I followed after taking in the dojo's surroundings. The garden was of the racked pebble type with large rocks placed around it. The wooden flooring and rice papered walls were all very clean and nothing looked out of place.

"Gyah!"

"Ahhh!" I screamed as an old greying man with a moustache and his hair tied off his face in a ponytail, suddenly appeared before me holding onto a wooden sword that was nearly touching my nose. By now Ray was stifling a laugh at my scared face.

"Heya, there kiddos! Ty's out the back hanging wid the rest of ya'lls team. But who's this perdy lil lady?" He asked speaking in slang, that wannabes would use. I blinked several times at the old-timer try to make something of him.

"Hey Gramps. This is Avani Delmegé, she's the new member in Kai's team cause of the regulations" Ray answered for me as I stood there still recovering from the fright.

"Well pleased ta met cha, lil dudette. I'm Gramps, Ty's Granddad" He said so full of energy that I felt as if I couldn't shake it off of me.

"Thanks Gramps," Ray said urging me forward into the dojo. We heard yelling and shouting as we continued through the dojo. Ray grinned and I guessed he knew exactly who was making the ruckus.

"You stupid baka! Give me back my chicken wing!"

"Never!"

"Hey, you two chill!" a feminine voice wines at the voices, earning laughter from some other people that well still couldn't see. Ray slid open the door revealing a table loaded with food and eight people sitting around it. My stomach growled loudly, stopping everyone as they looked over to us.

"Ray!" a pink haired girl squeaked and ran over to Ray and embraced him in a hug. Ray blushed lightly at this making me smirk. She reminded me of a Pinky bar.

"So, who's that?" a short monkey looking boy asked staring at me "Cause that's the loudest stomach I've ever heard!" then they all burst out laughing. I let a smile linger on my face at his statement.

"Everyone this is Avani Delmegé, the new member on Kai's team" Ray said before he took a seat next to Pinky "She's having dinner with us"

"Oh, I remember now," an Asian guy with major side burns stated "You like the team?"

I snorted at that, before sitting down next to the world beyblading champion, Tyson. Who was making his way through an over sized bowl of noodles. On my right was a brunette, which looked somewhat thankful that I was sitting there. I grabbed the huge bowl of stir-fried rice and began eating quickly and tidily with my chopsticks, to the awe of everyone except Tyson since he was literally engulfed in his food. But not as bad as Tyson, who was sending food everywhere.

"I forgot to introduce you to everyone" Ray said smiling at my antics.

"Hey, I'm Hillary!" the brunette next to me said sweetly, like honey over sugar.

"I'm Kenny, but just call me Chief, and this is Dizzy," he smiled referring to the infamous laptop that said a hello in recognition.

"I'm Gary" the big guy said happily.

"Kevin" the moody looking midget grumbled.

"I'm Mariah, I hope you like the food" she winked as she smiled. I hated the colour pink but she wasn't too irritating… yet, so I dealt with it.

"Lee" the guy with side burns said bluntly as he sized me up.

"And that's Daichi" Ray said pointing to the monkey looking kid who was hooking into a plate of chicken wings. Tyson looked up at me as he finished his bowl, and stared at me in awe.

"How can you eat like that?" He asked gawking at me, as I placed the perfectly clean bowl down in front of me after another minute, with not a single grain of rice spilt on me.

"Practice Tyson. Its nice to finally met the world champ, I've heard a lot of you" I grinned and shook his hand making him blush for some reason.

"So why were you pick to join the team?" Lee asked me after an awkward silence.

"Probably because I'm Russian, and had a few connections with BBA," I stated thoughtfully.

"It makes sense," the laptop stated, intervening the silence that followed.

"What does?" Lee enquired as Kenny began typing into Dizzy.

"Avani Delmegé. Top female blader in Russia, Bitbeast is a wolverine, History unknown" the computer relayed as Avani smirked. They will and was to be nothing much known about her anyway… that she didn't want known at the least…

"You didn't get much publicity then did you? Why?" Hillary frowned, her red eyes glinting.

"May I look at your blade?" Kenny asked, I slid it across the table and watched him slowly inspect it. The others around us had disappeared out side when Daichi picked a fight with Tyson, in the end getting a match. Ray, Kenny and Lee stayed behind with me, waiting. After a minute he replied "Titanium build, with copper and lead gears… Aluminium, finish… It's very heavy. Your own make, I think?"

"Uh huh… you're a smart one kid" I smirked as the little nerd continued inspecting it. He handed it back reluctantly, I raised an eyebrow at him. Must want to know a bit more about my blade, hmm.

"You want some samples after the tournament?" I offer as we all go out side to watch the others.

"Would I ever?!" he squeaked making me grin.

O.o

It was night time as we walked back to the hotel. The White Tiger X team offered for me to join them for a boat trip that night. I thanked them but declined, my team wouldn't be too pleased with me hanging out with the opposition, since the _others _were battling them tomorrow. I parted them as I turned into a hobby shop to pick up a few pieces I was lacking, like a spare defence ring for training. I met a beyblader from the American team there, whose father owned the shop. He had blade hair and a bouncy, happy-go-lucky personality. The guy- Max said he was with Kai at one point, in his team. And that he had a weak spot for coffee and vodka, since when he was in Tyson's the coffee was used quickly and several bottles o f vodka had disappeared at his house when Kai had come over. I smirked lightly as I left vodka and coffee? I slowly walked back my mind ticking through ways to get Kai back for his training this morning and keeping me out of the competition. I checked in at an internet service hopping to hear some news from Shanti since she was the one who always controlled the computer back in Russia. But there was none… She must've been caught up in her new team, or pulling pranks… I' might get her to help me with my upcoming plan…

When I returned to the hotel room at nine, there was no one in, creating an eerie silence. I quickly grabbed my training gear, and left a boiling mug of coffee sitting on the bench to test my theory, about Kai's addiction to coffee. I hurried down to the empty training gym, pulled out my headphones and music. I put the track onto some heavy bass pounding music and started on a sand bag. Letting it take my bottled up anger, from today onto it. I was sick of looking like the new, inexperienced, useless girl of our team. But then again that was what they did teach me at the abbey. That I was the worthless, unneeded one, only there for my looks, that were wanted by the guards and higher ranked men there. I shuddered, involuntarily at this thought. My mind skimmed over some of the horrific things done to me there. As the night continued I kept up the punches, tears leaked from my eyes only once. The blood was running through me like fire as I kept going, the lactic acid burning. I slowed down after my several hour rampage, still breathing heavily. I looked down at my bare firsts seeing them raw and numb from the continuous strikes to the sack. I one last hit at the bag I heard a loud rip and sand leaked out of it as I gripped it in a crushing embrace. My exhaustion finally getting to me, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Now content, with my self for the mean time…

O.o

Thanks to 'Night Imaginary' and 'crystal tomoe'! Go check there stuff out! Now hurry up and R&R or I'll set my neighbours' dog on you! Na just kidding but do it any way…


End file.
